1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system and a technique relating thereto.
2. Description of the Background Art
Image forming apparatuses such as MFPs (Multi Function Peripherals) each include a lot of functions. Therefore, it is not easy for users to select a desired function out of these many functions. For this reason, there is a technique for making entries of often-used functions and the like for each user in advance in order to facilitate selection of a desired function (call-up of a desired function). Further, suggested is a technique for calling up these function entries from a plurality of image forming apparatuses.
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette No. 2007-67875, for example, discloses a technique in which a user stores setting information (job record) relating to an MFP into a server (management apparatus) and when the user thereafter uses another MFP, the user downloads the setting information from the server to the MFP which is currently used by the user and uses the setting information in the MFP which is currently used. This allows each user who uses a plurality of MFPs to use his setting information in any MFP.
These MFPs, however, do not always have the same function modes, and in most cases, these MFPs have different number of and/or different types of functions. For this reason, in an environment where MFPs (low function MFPs) having a relatively small number of functions and MFPs (high function MFPs) having a relatively large number of functions are mixedly provided, for example, it may occur that a “function mode” (e.g., “double-sided printing”, “N in 1”, or the like) registered in a high function MFP cannot be performed by a low function MFP.
In order to solve the above problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette No. 2007-67875 sets out that it is determined whether or not there is a difference point in the use of the setting information (job record) between the apparatus (e.g., the high function MFP) which makes the setting information (job record) and another apparatus (e.g., the low function MFP) which makes an inquiry on the setting information (job record) and if there is any difference point, the setting information is processed. For example, a function (e.g., double-sided printing) which is not installed in the low function MFP is cancelled (turned off) and grayed out on a display screen of the low function MFP.
If such a “function” is cancelled by the above technique, however, it is turned out that this function cannot be used.